the purple survivor
by Lord justice Oh'Moorda
Summary: This here is a story of Five Nights at Freddy's where the lone survivor of the killings from the children disappearances gets a job at the pizzeria and unfolds the story that he seems to have forgotten long ago
1. Chapter 1

The nightmare

This is my first story to be brought to life so I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think in the comments because I will read them… I just may not care a whole lot for the ass hattery that shall be mixed with the constructive. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

I was amongst the crowd of children, ecstatic for the upcoming concert about to be performed when an unusually goofy and forced voice whispered

"Come with me kiddies! I will show you where Freddy and friends go to rest up before their shows!"

to a small group of children. Oddly enough, these children felt familiar… Gabriel? No… it was gabby. The little brunette girl with the Sunday dress whose smile was as bright as her charisma amongst the others… Susie was similar, except she was blond and was quite shy in comparison. Jemma was wearing a bright blue bow and was bouncy like a lil bunny, while frizz was in her usual red plad dress and had donned a permanent pirate accent that she got from too much Pirates of the Caribbean. One seemed to be missing from the group but her name is fuzzy… as I recognized these people, I noticed that gold bonnie was the one who had spoken. Against my gut feeling, curiosity had pulled me with them as we followed this oddly distorted gold bonnie into a foreboding metal door next to the stage. Inside, the room was like a workshop with bits and pieces of suits, while Freddy and friends were collapsed on the ground, lifeless. When my instinct finally kicked in, the door had slammed shut and a bolt screeched closed. The room, poorly lit as it was, seemed to be flickering between a clean grey workspace, and a torture chamber with tables of blades and pools of blood whilst screams echo off the walls filled of hatred and torment. Panicked, I spin around only to find the golden bonnie gone, and a looming purple shadow in its place. In a high soft voice, the shadow explains,

"This is my happy place, where I spend my time giving little children some quality time with Freddy and the gang. Your friends are already playing with their favorites as we speak."

the room had finally settled with the chamber, and as I hesitantly look over my shoulder, I realize. Those screams belonged to the children who were slowly being pulverized into the animatronics. Squished in by the shadow and slowly being crushed by the spring locks as they closed in, splintering their bones while seeping screams of agony and rivers of blood. frozen by the horrid sight, I was unable to escape when the purple shadow had captured me and hoisted me up, preparing me for the next suit.

"this suit is currently under maintenance but was soon gonna debut as Vincent, the story telling wolf. He is much higher tech than the other 5 but i'm sure you will just fit. Right. IN!"

trapped in his grip, I could only watch as he brought me closer to a tall grey wolf with his mouth open, inviting the young meal.

"he, being newer, has to be entered a different way… his mouth usually stretches wider for these circumstances but, he is under maintenance so you will just hafta do!"

in a sudden jerk, I'm shoved into his half open mouth, screaming and being lacerated by his razor-sharp teeth, crying as the bones scrape under the pressure and lack of space. Frustrated, the purple shadow adds weight to his effort, ripping my arm which had dangled outside the maw from it home, only adding to the agony. Finally satisfied, he triggered the spring locks to slowly end my life.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FRIENDS?!"

a distorted voice fought to scream over the pain and the wicked chuckle of the shadow. Managing to see through the rigid teeth of my crushing coffin, I spot a flickering form standing across the way from the shadow. It flashed between golden Freddy and… and a small black-haired girl. As my vision fades, she runs and reaches out to me. In her slow motion, I remember… she was like the big sister of the group. Her name was Cassidy. With that final realization, my bones give way and the exoskeleton takes my place in the wolf, leaving me a puddle to be leaked from the grave machine.

* * *

This intro is a bit gruesome but it is the introduction for what is to come. It will most likely be less gory but no less immersive. I will be sending out the next chapter almost immediately after this to get the story moving so please be patient. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

In a sudden jolt, I'm awake in bed, drenched in sweat and playing the dream in my head til it fades and reality sets in.

'I am alive… I'm 17 and my name is Jared. I need to go find a job today. Lets get this over with.'

In a fluid motion, I slide out of bed and stand, slowly regaining my bearings on what's real and what's not as I stumble in the bathroom to get ready.

' _ **I know a job that will hire you…'**_

"hmm..?"

confused and still out of it, I thought I had imagined the echoey voice until it spoke again, startling me awake.

' _ **go to the pizzeria… I will wait for you jj.'**_

'JJ? I haven't been called such a name in years… not since… 11 years ago?'

Yeah. After that my dad had moved us around til I was 16. I got out of school early from skipping grades so we decided to return home.

Fresh out of the shower, I grab some clothes and look in my mirror, checking for anything I forgot.

'ok, lets go down the list: messy and fluffy brunette hair and a decent haircut, check. Glasses and mask, check. Formfitting black jacket, and a stylish fitting shirt, check. Gloves, check. Jeans and chain wallet, check. Socks and comfortable shoes, check. Overall analysis: lookin fly.'

Satisfied with my look, I head down stairs to get some fuel for the day of job hunting. My dad's hanging out at the kitchen table with his tablet, probably working on another design for an animatronic. He spoke up when I started grabbing food from the fridge and got to cooking.

" What's on the menu today?"

"French scrambled eggs and bacon over toast, and then job hunting."

Finally looking up from his tablet, he watches me plate up the food.

" You know, I could give you a job in my workshop right?"

setting his plate in front of him, I sit down and start looking through my applications that I sent out a day prior.

"I know dad but I want to go get a job without your help."

'sigh. Most of these were turned down. The only two that weren't are candy's family diner and Freddy fazbear's pizzeria… I don't know why but it feels like I've been to Freddy's before.'

"see ya later dad."

Returning to his work, he replies, "stand tall boy, you are 6 ft tall and handsome. You can do this."

Finished with breakfast, I head out the door and head to candy's to start the interview.

'Well that place was a disaster. Half the kids were destroying the animatronics, and the other half were making messes. What a dump.'

After walking in the building, I was met with a tired employee who gave me a tour of the diner. At first, all was fine. The kids ran around and had fun, the food looked edible, so on and so forth. But then we got to the back and it looked like a natural disaster. The animatronics were greasy and stuttered, the floor was discolored with different substances, and I saw myself out without a second thought.

'onto the next place then. Freddy's.'

Strolling down the street, I immediately notice the difference between candy's and Freddy's. the presence. Hardly remembering the place, I didn't know why but Freddy's filled me with a sense of dread.

"odd."

Steeling myself, I push open the door to reveal a much warmer interior. Perplexed, I walk around to examine what odd vibes i felt in my gut.

 _ **'you are here. You are finally here.'**_

Annoyed and curious, I decide to respond to the sudden break in my thoughts.

'who said you could speak in my head echoey voice? Who are you and why do you know me?'

while distracted my disembodied voices, I didn't notice the bonnie animatronic that had been trying to get my attention.

" _sir. Hello. sir!"_

startled, I focus once more on the outer world

"hi."

Without missing a beat, bonnie started talking.

" _yaay! You are finally here! You are Jared right? The new employee?"_

confused, I begin to ask how she knew my name when I hear a much lighter and softer voice respond.

"he is indeed bonnie, he will be working as the new night guard."

"whoa, wait."

alert, i spun around to see the person who had made jump.

"hello Jared, I am William Afton. I am the owner of this establishment and your new boss."

He was eye to eye with me and donned a purple pinstripe suit, but his eyes made me immediately dislike him. They were void of emotion, like a snake.

"well then, I guess no introductions needed. So now I work here? Tell me what I need to know."

I realized how rushed and uneasy that sounded, but tried not to fret too much. Showing little care, Mr. Afton started showing me around and explaining my duties along with my hours and wages.

" _here is pirate cove, where foxy the pirate performs her shows and tells her tales."_

He motioned to a stage with painted ocean waves and a pirate ship tilted to reveal its deck. Currently there are children sitting and listening to foxy as she tells a tale of excitement and bravery, fully engrossed into the story. As we passed by, she gave a fleeting look, as if to threaten me. Noting it, I follow Mr. Afton to the front of the main stage, where bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were preparing for their next set.

" _hello again Jared! Chica, Freddy, this is the boy that I told you about! The new guard!"_

immediately after bonnie introduced me, Freddy's expression turned from friendly to cold. And for an animatronic, that was a little unsettling. Chica seemed to be shy, since when I waved at her she shrunk away. Freddy moved in front of her and fixed me with a glare.

" _So you're the new night shift huh? What's with the mask, you hiding something?"_

confused by the sentience behind her actions, i look to Mr. Afton expectantly.

" _allow me to show you to your office."_

Quickly leaving, i turn to see Chica look at me strangely and lock eyes before following Mr. Afton to the office. Once there, i surveyed the quaint little spaces to find it built more as an attack shelter than a security post. Lights and steel doors on either side of the table, with a cheap tablet to watch the cameras from.

" _there is a limited amount of power we can supply to the office as of late, so you will have to make do. You start tomorrow, try to get some sleep."_

(at home)

"hey dad!"

Swiftly shutting the front door and throwing my jacket on the hook, I make my way to my fathers lab and find him at his desk, once again peering over a blueprint.

"Dad, did you build the animatronics at Freddy's?"

He jerked his head up and stared at me like a startled deer, caught in headlights.

"what's the question? Did I build the animatronics at Freddy's? what do you mean by that?"

"Well the place I got hired is the pizzeria down the road, and they had animatronics that were your typical design."

Relaxing a bit, he smiles and responds, "Who hired you? I have sold many over the years, so its not rare to see bots of my design."

"his name is William Afton, do you know him?"

Just as those words left my mouth, I watched his smile fall and all the color drain from his face. Concerned, I rush over to catch him as he collapses and realized that he had fainted. Since it wasn't serious, I carried him to his room and put him to bed, leaving him with some pain killers and a glass of water.

Back in my room, I couldn't help but wonder what his reaction meant. Before long I fell asleep to wake for my first shift at Freddy's.


	3. Chapter 3(fixed)

-11:30pm at the Freddy's-

Deciding on being early to my first shift, I arrived outside the pizzeria as the last of the cleanup crew are leaving. Paying them no mind, I enter the lobby and am greeted by a skitterish frail man that seems relieved that I have shown up. At the sight of me, he scurried over and took my hand.

"You are Jared right? The new night guard?"

Slightly put off by the urgency in his tone, I introduce myself.

"Oh thank god- wait no, thank you! Thank you for taking the night shift, you truly are a life saver, more than you know!"

Before I have a chance to question him, he darts out of the entrance and disappears into the night. 'odd… I had better be prepared if it has such an effect on people.'

Steeling myself for the night ahead, I make my way to the office. On the way there, I take note of how eerie and unnerving the pizzeria is without its usual patrons.

'is this why he was so freaked out?'

-in the office-

Once I sit down, I immediately notice a note on the monitor. it read, 'listen to the call for instructions – Afton' just as I read it, the phone rang and automatically answered.

"Uhh, he-hello"

it sounded the guy that I met earlier, but a bit calmer.

As I listen to his spiel on how this place works, I check the cameras and find the animatronics in their designated locations, frozen in stasis. 'do they shut down when the pizzeria close? That's not recommended with my fathers animatronics, they may lock up if they do.' And only as that thought forms, I hear the phone guy confirm my suspicions, simultaneous with the Freddy's head snapped to the camera and glowering at it.

'I think I pissed it off'

As I finish that thought, the camera goes static and comes back, but Freddy returned to lifelessness. After that, everything seemed to run smoothly til the phone guy mentioned an accident.

"There was an unfortunate event that made fazbear's close and renovate about 11 years ago after some kids went missing and only one was found in critical condition… but since then there have been no more accidents so there should nothing to worry about… just, make sure that if any animatronics come near the back office, you immediately shut the doors. Don't take any chances if you value your life."

And with that, the call ends, but I'm left with déjà vu and a throbbing headache. The bell rings that its 6 a.m. and I take my leave, casting a sidelong glance at the animatronics and noticing each of them had newer exteriors than their endoskeletons, like they've been replaced within the last few years.

'guess there was a reason for that, but why not the whole bot? Why only the exterior?'

' ** _you will learn soon enough, the tragic past of this location… after all, you were there…'_**

Again, the disembodied voice comes and goes with cryptic messages, but currently, my thoughts are heavy with information that I need to sort through, so I left deciphering it for later as I make my way home. At the house, I routinely shower, wake my father and make breakfast while working through all the mysteries that have plagued my mind since my employment. Father wasn't feeling well so I brought him his food and decided that rest was the best option before returning to work the next night.

-Night 2-

Well rested and clear of headaches, I enter Freddy's and notice that I haven't seen anyone here after 11:30 except the previous guard, and he too is nowhere in sight. On my way to the office, I glance at the animatronics and notice their eyes following me as I pass… Freddy seemed particularly resentful, though maybe that was a trick of the lights.

-to be continued in the next chapter-

* * *

Sorry for this being way late, I've just been busy but the next one will come a lot faster, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

The time ticks 12

-continued-

Checking the clock, I notice that half the screen is broken so I can only tell the hour, but for some reason I could tell that its been around 2 hours and 34 minutes when suddenly I hear the rattle of metal.

'It sounds like pans…'

Curious, I flip up the camera and search for the source, but the location, coincidentally the kitchen, where it came from needed its camera to be replaced. Unable to find the animatronics, I grab my flashlight and go to investigate the noises. Quietly approaching the doorway, I peer around the corner and see Freddy, Chica, and bonnie, Chica making pizza while the others were arguing…

'arguing?'

Interested by the behavior, I silently listen.

-Freddy pov-

Im pacing around, shaking in anger

Growling,

"Its so frustrating just having to sing the same slop all day along with deal with rowdy adults, and now we have a new NIGHT GUARD? They didn't even make him remove that mask, nor give him a background check, they just let a COMPLETE STRANGER be an employee and for all we know, he could be a KILLER!" suddenly lashing out, I send another pan flying across the kitchen in my rage.

Chica, focused on the pizza, jumps away in surprise and panic. Quickly trying to calm her, I hastily apologize,

" I'm sorry Chica, I didn't mean to scare you. Im just so angry about the way these people are running this place! It would have been better had they at least checked his records!"

Bonnie, being her usual optimistic self, is giving him the benefit of the doubt. She bounces around, with hope in her voice,

"what if he's a GOOD night guard, Freddy? He doesn't seem all that violent or crazy. He actually seems friendly and familiar, like an old friend that has come back again to see us!"

God, she's insufferable when she's like this.

"if he was our friend, then why didn't he say hi? Why didn't he reveal himself or greet us or act friendly?"

I turn to her and cross my arms, waiting for an explanation impatiently.

-My pov-

Standing quietly by the door, im taking all this in as they banter

'they have too much personality for them to be simple ai, and my dad never really developed an operating system complex enough for one… are they… sentient?'

Distracted by my thoughts, i didn't notice the loud steps till they stopped near me. startled, I flick my head up and notice the fox standing in front of me, observing me and not seeming impressed.

Clearing my head, quietly ask," are y'all sentient?"

"Yes."

Behind me, the argument had ended and after I turned my head I saw that Freddy was behind me and glaring down with malice.

"good to know."

Freddy, moves to my front and stands before me, looking down on me like an ant.

"So, Jared. Since the owner didn't follow the rules and procedures of employment, we are going to make an example of you. Maybe after your broken body is found, they will start following them."

Freddy suddenly lunges at me, trying to grab me but I had been proactive and ducked before she could wrap around me. Suddenly aware of my danger, I dive to hallway that leads to the office and bolt, with Freddy in pursuit. Just barely making it there before her, I slam my hand on the button and the door seals instantly. Freddy, who was just behind me, careens into the door and shakes the office, but only that. Looking through the window, I see Freddy slowly turn and in the time she chased me, her eyes turned black with white dots. She shuddered to the window and growled something incoherent but the message was clear: you will die. Not shaken by the encounter, I sit down in my chair and check the cameras for the rest of the gang. They had dispersed back to their stages, but they remained as they were: human. Not quite human in the physical sense but in the spiritual or psychological way. Checking for Freddy, I found her steadily marching to the main stage, and when she got there she turned to the camera and glowered at it for the rest of the night.

When 6 came around, they were in their places and as I passed by them only bonnie waved. Perturbed, I waved back and continued out of the building. Low on energy, after I finished my routine I collapsed on the bed and closed my eyes to process what had happened that night.

' _ **don't worry, soon you will understand them and they you. Just give it time…'**_

No longer disturbed or bothered by the voice, don't respond as I drift to sleep, where that dream awaits.


	5. Chapter 5

-Night to remember-

Just as the dream is reaching its horrible end, the chamber shifts into the stage area again… but all of the other people who usually populated the area were nowhere to be seen. The area was as desolate as it is during the night shift with one exception… there was a girl sitting next to a golden bear. The bear was slouched

and still, as if asleep while the girl swung her legs back and forth, greeting me with a warm smile.

" _ **Hello JJ… I was hoping to talk to you before anything bad happened...again…"**_

The voice was oddly familiar and as I thought about it I realized it was the voice which had been invading my thoughts. Curiosity overpowers my lingering unease and i ,

"Um… what do you mean by that? Who are you and Why do i hear your voice in my head?"

The girls eyes soften and her smile turns playful as she continues in her echoey voice,

" _ **Oh Jared… do you not recognize me? You've dreamt about me and the others for a while so I would assume you would know who I am by now…"**_

Before I could put together the pieces, the room started to fade and I realized I was waking up.

" _ **Damn… out of time…"**_

Suddenly she snaps to me and when she does the abandoned bear suit jerks its head up and does the same, suddenly coming to life. Before I could utter a sound, they started fading together and their mouths moved in synchrony-

" _ **Be careful tonight JJ… they don't understand who you are yet so be cautious…"**_

With that, the dream faded out and I was left awake staring at my ceiling with questions coursing through my mind… as I run my hands through my hair, all I can think is-

' _Time to get ready for work.'_

And i do just that.

-11:59 at work-

Everything was the same as the previous night except that when I passed the animatronics, something was off. Bonnie looked reluctant and Freddy remained glaring at me but this time there was a hint of something else… like a promise. I disregard it, however, when I reach the office I know why she had that gleam in her eye… both door buttons were smashed. And it was obvious who did that. Just as i reach for the phone to call the owner, the clock tolls 12 signaling the start of my shift and the possible final night i will work here...

-merging parallels-

The first instinct is to pick up the tablet and run a diagnostics check to make sure it still functioned, which was thankfully unnecessary. to confirm my suspicions I checked the cameras and found my intuition on the mark- Everyone was gone. Flashing to the hall cameras i catch Freddy steadily marching to the office while Bonnie was dragging herself to the other side, blocking either exit. Before i check my other options I hurriedly test both buttons to find them thoroughly useless. Stowing the tablet- i zero in on the vent I saw during the orientation. striding over and prying off the grate- I slide behind the cover managing to seal it just as Freddy swings through the door and scans the office for me, while Bonnie appears from the other side and does the same. Freddy rages and frantically searches for me while i, as silently as I can, swiftly climb further in and search for a room to stow myself in before Freddy searches the vents. Entering the first room I find, it took me by surprise as i realize that I was in the parts and service room. As quickly as it clicks, a dizzy spell hits and the room from my dream shifts in and out, before disappearing and leaving only an ache from the scars I harbor.

'…why does my arm hurt so much?'

I clutch my arm hoping the pressure will relieve the ache while I continue forth and search for a place to hide. As I scan the room, that dream flashes into place: where a dark stain is, Freddy is shuddering with a screaming mass fighting to break free. Where there is an endoskeleton, the purple shadow is cackling. The line between dream and reality gets more and more blurred until I'm stumbling out onto the stage, desperate to escape the nightmare. In my haste I collide with a mic stand and the fall echoes through the pizzeria. Before I can get my feet back under me, thick metal hands clamp over my arms and hoist me up, dragging me face to face with a furious robotic bear. The dream, still dancing around my vision, forced the image of a little girl to my view.. a girl with brown hair in her Sunday dress.

"..gab..gabby?.."

With that the image finally settled on the Freddy, whose expression changed from furious to a mixture of surprise and unease.

" **H-how… do you know that name?"**

But it's question was lost to me as I passed out, falling limp in its arms.


End file.
